Trust
by DevilGirl5
Summary: Can Takuya trust Koji or is it a mistake? Can he trust his friends not to shun him once they find out why he wasn't around for four years. Parings inside will become obvious. One-Shot


Koji walks up to his mail box, opening it up and grabs the mail. He look through the mail, he finds one addressed to him. He walks up to the door, searching for his keys. He unlocks his front door after finding the right key. He walks into the house putting the other letters on the table. His father is at work and his stepmother is out shopping.

He goes to his room, throwing his keys on his table stand. He also tosses the letter onto the table stand. He pulls his shirt up over his head, throwing it onto the floor. He looks at the letter on the table wondering who would write him. Well first he has to take a shower, he smells like sweat. He goes to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

He takes off his pants and boxers along with his boots and socks. He walks into the shower, letting the warm water wash over his body. It has been four years since he has seen Takuya and the others. Takuya, the one person he wants to see so badly. He fell in love with Takuya almost six years ago. He really needs to see him again.

It is hard going from day to day without seeing Takuya's smiling face. He also misses Lobomon his spirit form from the Digital World. He gets out of the shower, wrapping a fresh towel around his waist. He goes back into his room, grabbing a fresh pair of black boxers and slipping them on. He grabs his nice black leather jeans, with a blue skin tight shirt.

He slips on his good black boots, grabbing his bandana, and putting his hair into it. He picks up the letter, goes to sit down on his bed looking at the clock, its six o'clock now. He tears open the envelope taking out the letter. He recognizes the writing to be Takuya' not so good hand writing on the front of the letter addressed to him.

Dear Koji,

How are you? I'm cool. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get together with the gang tonight. The gang wants to go to the Digital World tonight. So if you want to join us meet me at Sabuya Station at seven near the elevator. Well they all really want to spend time with everyone else in the Digital World. Kouichi told me that you have a jog now, that's cool. J.P. and Zoe are finally together. Kouichi says he wants to ask Tommy out. It seems like it has been forever since we last talked, because we don't talk often enough. You barely write me and since you're busy doing other things it's hard to call you. I think some time together with everyone else will do everyone some good. So much has gone on in my life that I don't think I'm the same person you remember me to be. I guess I could say that something horrible happened in my life, which didn't go to well over with me. My dad says that I have to give it time in order to heal properly but I don't think I'll ever heal. I'm sorry if I haven't gotten in touch with you in so long, but first being in the hospital, than going through therapy kind of took up most of my time. My therapist said that I shouldn't be around my friends for a while so I stopped hanging out with everyone. But she now says that I need to interact again with my friends, become familiar with 

them again. I guess I can tell you the story with everyone else later if you show up. I guess that's all I wanted to say for now. Bye!

Takuya

He puts the letter down on his desk. Walking over to his table stand, he picks up his keys. He grabs a jacket, a pen and paper, writing a letter that he'd be gone for a little while. He locks the door, putting his keys into his pocket. He walks down his steps making sure he has his wallet with him.

He gets to see everyone, of course he's seen Kouichi a lot, but hey they are twins and no one can keep the m apart any longer. Koji sighs not wanting to rush to Sabuya Station. He may want to see them as soon as possible. But to rush there is kind of desperate of him, he goes to his car. He sighs realizing that half of his belonging are still in there waiting to be brought to his apartment.

He pulls out of the driveway, heading for Sabuya Station to meet his friends. He gets out looking at his cell phone to see it is only six thirty, he has plenty of time. Pulling up to the station he parks his car and locks the door, not wanting anyone to steel stuff from him. He relaxes as he heads for the damn elevator that gave them their freedom to the Digital World.

He smiles as he sees someone standing inside the elevator as if waiting for someone else to show up. He walks up to the elevator seeing Takuya for the first time in a long time. He smiles holding out his hand for me to shake.

Koji's P. O. V.

I take the hand offered and shake before we start speaking to each other. How I have missed this?

"Koji, I am so glad you could make it. The others are already down there waiting for us" speaks Takuya.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go down there too" I say as I step into the elevator.

The elevator goes down to the train station below the train station. The station that will take us to the digital world, the station comes into view and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

How I had longed to be back here. I haven't been here in so long I have forgotten what it feels like to be here. I smile when I see everyone else waiting for us to arrive. As soon as I get off the elevator my brother Kouichi tackles me.

"Brother, I'm so glad you decided to come" smiles Kouichi.

"I'm glad I came too" I smile.

"Well, come on you guys, let's get going" smiles Zoe waving her hand.

We board the train. I think everyone wants to hear what happened in Takuya's life that would have changed him forever. It must have been something bad enough that he wanted us to all be together when we receive the news.

"Well guys, I guess it is time to speak hmm?" asks Takuya sitting down.

"I should say. What the hell happened to you that you had to stay in the hospital for so long, than go through therapy?" asks Zoe sitting down next to him.

"I guess you could say that something really bad happened to me. When we got back home from the digital world and we knew Kouichi was back on his feet. A couple days after that, something happened to me. I was kidnapped!" speaks Takuya as if it was ordinary to be kidnapped.

"How the hell did that happen?" asks J.P.

"I was walking home from soccer practice when I was hit in the back of the head. I came to in a strange bedroom. At first I was so out of it I didn't notice anything else wrong. I tried to move to sit up but something had restrained me. I woke up fully right then and there. I was tied to the bed, naked. I panicked badly, that I almost broke my wrist trying to get off the bed.

"My captor came into the room with a needle, he sedated me and I calmed down. He kept me the entire time he held me captive after that sedated to the point I couldn't do anything but I was awake enough to know what was going on. I remember seeing a camera set up in the room, and on one side of a wall were lots of toys as he called them.

"He did terrible and horrible things to my body and I couldn't do a thing to defend myself. I started to lose myself during the time I spent with him. I retreated into my mind permanently after he scarred me so bad I almost died. I don't really remember much after that. I came from my mind in the hospital six months after they found me.

"I was damaged so badly that I couldn't walk, or talk. I had no strength in any part of my body. I later learned that he not only raped me, but he destroyed my body. My captor broke every bone in my body, poisoned me, weakened my muscles, drugged me, and scarred my entire body. You can't see the scars on my face because I'm wearing make-up so you can't see it.

"I started therapy for three reasons. One was to regain my ability to walk again, to move any part of my body without it hurting or caving on me. Two was to regain the ability to talk, and the third was to help me get over what happened to me. The doctors did their best to remove any scars that they could, but there was just too many of them that were disfigured that they couldn't remove them.

"The three scars on my face are not horrible. They just stand out against my natural skin color. The ones over my body are the ones that the doctors could do nothing for. I haven't been around anyone but my family for four years. I was missing and in that man's hands for two years of my life. So much damage done to my mind, body, and soul" Takuya speaks in a soft tone.

"It must have been so hard, to wake up every morning, to get the strength to move on and live your life. To find something worth living for" I say not looking up at him, I just can't see the sadness in his eyes anymore.

"It was so hard to not just end my life, but my mom, dad, and baby brother gave me some strength to move on. My mom died one year after I was back with them. I had to live on to take care of my family for mom. But I realized something else during that time. That I had something to fight for because I didn't get a chance to tell someone something very important" states Takuya looking at me.

"What was it that you didn't get to say to that one person and who is it?" asks Zoe looking at Takuya.

"I don't want to say anything yet. I called you guys here to help me out. I came here a week ago and found out that with our spirits and the help of Swanmon I can get my body at least somewhat normal. I can't get rid of the scars but I can make it so they don't stand out as much as they do" sighs Takuya.

"It's dangerous, you wanted your friends to be there to help and support you through it" I say knowing that that was what he was not telling us.

"Yes it is. I could lose my life from doing what I am going to have done to my body. But I want my body at least somewhat normal. I mean I can't ever play football again because of what that sick bastard did to me" growls Takuya as a tear slides down his face.

"Not that we don't believe you, but can we see some of the damage because we just want everything to be real" I say knowing that this needs to be done for him to start healing.

"Alright, but please don't say I didn't warn you about them" sighs Takuya standing up he pulls his shirt off.

All over his chest are rugged, straight, and burn scars. Some are deep, some stick out of his skin. Some of the scars are purple, red, white, and black. Takuya turns around and the scars and burns are worse on his back.

"My legs are not better off either" he sighs and puts his shirt back on.

"Most of those scars look like they hurt a hell of a lot while healing" speaks Tommy.

"I wouldn't know, they had me asleep for most of the time while I was healing and when awake on pain meds. So I didn't feel a hell of a lot while healing from what happened to me" shrugs Takuya.

"This thing you want done. What is it exactly is it?" asks JP.

"It's taking the skin that is sticking out and getting rid of it. I don't mind the deep scars just the ones that are sticking out. The scars could bleed, or I could catch something that might kill me, or make me sick" speaks Takuya as he picks up his things as the train slows down.

"I don't think you should go through with it" I say. "It's too dangerous, besides the scars just prove that you survived against something so horrible. Let me show you something."

I pull out an article I have been carrying around for two years now because of what it is about.

"This article is about a guy, who kidnapped five teenagers and out of the five only one lived, is this, the man that kidnapped you" I ask holding the article out for him to see.

"Yeah it is the man who took me. I can't believe he did this to four other at the same time as me. I survived" sighs Takuya looking at the man that destroyed him.

"Yeah you did, this means that the scars show how strong you are. Don't let this guy win, in making you think you are weak. You were our leader while here. You are strong and you would have fought if he hadn't drugged you the entire time" I speak trying to get him to see what I was talking about.

"We'll see what happens, I'm not totally convinced but of course I need to talk to someone tonight. It depends on what this person says" sighs Takuya as we walk off the train into the Digital World.

_Who is he going to talk to tonight, we don't get very good reception to the Human World from the Digital World. I hope it is me and I hope it has to do with him and I maybe being in love. I hope he loves me._

We spread out and take a deep breath. It has been so long since we have come here. I bet everyone has missed this place. I know I have but I will never say it out loud. I watch the others as they talk about the past. The past is the past, and it should stay there. We should focus only on the now.

I walk around, taking a good look at the Digital World. A world with good and bad memories, a world I would rather not leave for a very long time. I'm not sure as to what is going to happen, maybe something maybe nothing. At least this time around my brother isn't here because he fell down a flight of steps.

"We should find a place to stay for the night" states Takuya smiling as he walks to the front of the group.

"Lead the way" smiles Zoe as we stand around him.

Takuya steps forward and we fall into step beside him. I can't figure him out. He acts so different sometimes. I hope he doesn't go through with his plans because I love him the way he is now. It proves to me that he is a strong willed person and nothing will bring him down. We walk for a while before we stop for the night.

I watch as Takuya takes one after another to the side to talk to. It seems he is doing this to cover up who it is he really wants to talk to. This way we don't see it but have to guess it. Only the one he truly wanted to talk to will know.

He walks up to me and smiles. I follow him a little ways from the camp fire. He sits down and so do I. I wonder what he is going to talk to me about.

"Koji, this is very hard for me to say" starts Takuya. "I'm in lovewithyou."

"I'm in love with you" I say pulling him to me and kissing him as deeply as I can.

Takuya kisses back, opening his mouth so I can slip my tongue inside. I pull away and tighten my hold while Takuya puts his head in the crook of my neck as tears slip down his face. I don't say a word because nothing I say will help; only by supporting him like this can I comfort him.

"How can you like me?" gasps out Takuya. "You saw my body. How scared it is?"

"I did look at your body and what I saw was a survivor. You survived and that proves more to me than anything else could. I have loved you for a while, not because of just your body but because of your personality. Besides I still find your body smoking hot" I whisper into his ear.

I kiss him while walking him into a tree. As I deepen the kiss, my hands trail up and down his body. I pull back and let him breath. He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I lean in and kiss down the side of his neck.

"I can't believe you love me" whispers Takuya.

"I love you so much that I shall never let you go" I whisper into his ear. "I can't let you go. You are my everything. How I wished to see you again? How I wanted to tell you how I felt? When I called your house a few years ago, your parents told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to you 

anymore nor see you anymore. I tried to get around it but I couldn't. I've wanted to wrap my arms around and tell you how much you hold my heart in your hands. Even now you hold my heart and I don't want it back" I say kissing his cheek, the tip of his lips, and down his neck. "I don't want to go on in life without you beside me. Please don't push me away, please don't make me beg for you. Now that I know how you feel. I don't think I can let you go."

"I trust you" whispers Takuya falling asleep in my arms.

THE END

My Huge One-Shot is now done. Hope you have liked it.

Devil Girl 5


End file.
